The purpose of this proposal is to hold a scientific meeting (workshop) on the topic: Early Onset Periodontitis - Genetic, Host Response and Microbiological Factors in the understanding of the pathogenesis, diagnosis and Treatment of Disease. The short title will be "Workshop on EOP". The objective of the workshop is to bring together expert researchers in the area of early onset periodontal diseases to facilitate discussions and interchange of information that will transfer existing knowledge into a defined approach for future research. The specific aims of the workshop are: 1. To assess the current status of research in the area of bacterial etiology and pathogenesis of EOP. 2. To assess the current status of research in the area of host response in EOP. 3. To assess the current status of research in the area of human genetics to define inheritance of EOP. 4. To develop a new research agenda for studies of early onset periodontal diseases. 5. To recommend new and future research initiatives and prioritize these to establish reliable public health measures for the identification and early treatment of EOP patients. The conference will be held March 6-7, 1995 at the Marriott Rivercenter, San Antonio, Texas, immediately prior to the AADR meeting at the same location. Approximately 25-30 invited participants and observers will meet in the plenary sessions and individual workshop groups to produce consensus to fulfill the above aims and objectives. The conference proceeding will be published (most likely in Journal of Periodontology).